sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
See Spot Run
| released = | runtime = 97 minutes | country = Canada United States | language = English }} See Spot Run is a 2001 Canadian-American comedy film about a mailman who takes in a stray bullmastiff, the titular Spot, only to learn that he is a trained FBI dog that has escaped from a witness protection program and is targeted for killing by a crime boss. It was shot in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Plot Agent 11 is a crime-fighting bullmastiff used by the FBI; he partners with his master, Murdoch (Michael Clarke Duncan), in Seattle. As they go after the Mafia boss, Sonny Talia (Paul Sorvino), Agent 11 attacks him and rips off one of his testicles. Sonny is taken to the hospital to have it surgically replaced. As payback, he sends his two bodyguards, Gino and Arliss (Joe Viterelli and Steve Schirripa respectively), to kill Agent 11. For protection, Agent 11 is sent to a training facility in Alaska. After Agent 11 escapes, he meets Gordon Smith (David Arquette), who works as a mailman. Gordon dislikes dogs and has volunteered to take care of James (Angus T. Jones), the young son of his neighbor, Stephanie (Leslie Bibb). Gino and Arliss have continued their search for Agent 11, whom James names "Spot." Agent 11 does not want to catch balls or frisbees because Murdoch told him not to play when he was a puppy, but he eventually starts to do so with Gordon and James like a normal dog. Later, Gino and Arliss try to kill him while he is with Gordon and James at a pet store, but he outsmarts them. When the FBI finds out that Spot is living with Gordon, they take him back. He escapes and finds Gordon and James again. Sonny returns and attempts to kill him, but is outsmarted, captured, and imprisoned. The FBI agents try to take Spot back, but in the end they decide to let him choose with whom he wants to live. He chooses Gordon and James, although he gives Murdoch a goodbye lick. Stephanie returns and is very upset with Gordon for what had happened, but James convinces her that Gordon is a good guy, and they end up together. One of the film's last scenes is of Sonny in prison, his testicles have been replaced by metal balls (the other one having also been ripped off by Spot) that constantly clack together. One inmate calls him "Music Man", and he threatens, in a higher voice, "I'm gonna catch you in the yard. We're gonna settle this man to man!". Cast *David Arquette as Gordon Smith *Angus T. Jones as James *Michael Clarke Duncan as Murdoch *Paul Sorvino as Sonny Talia *Leslie Bibb as Stephanie *Anthony Anderson as Benny Washington *Sarah-Jane Redmond as Agent Sharp *Enzo as Boodles *Constance Marie as The Neighbor (uncredited) *Joe Viterelli as Gino *Steve Schirripa as Arliss *Kavan Smith as Ricky *Kim Hawthorne as Cassavettes Reception The film received negative reviews. Rotten Tomatoes reports an approval rating of 23% based on 77 reviews, with an average score of 3.65/10. The site's consensus states that it "has all the elements children enjoy in a movie: a lovable dog, bad things happening to stupid adults, and lots of dog poop. For adults, it's either hit-or-miss". Soundtrack #"Atomic Dog" - George Clinton #"Can't Smile Without You" - Barry Manilow #"Bust a Move" - Young MC #"At Last" - Etta James #"Mr. Sandman" - The Chordettes #"Dog" - Milo Z #"Hampster Dance" - Hampton the Hampster #"For Once in My Life" - Stevie Wonder #"As Long as You're Loving Me" - Vitamin C Box office The film opened at #3 at the North American box office making $9.7 million USD in its opening weekend, behind Hannibal and The Mexican, which opened at the top spot. Despite this, it was a success and went on to gross over $43 million worldwide. References External links * Category:2001 films Category:2000s comedy films Category:Films about dogs Category:English-language films Category:American Sign Language films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Films directed by John Whitesell Category:Works about witness protection Category:Film scores by John Debney Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films